


Two A.M.

by shaniacsriseup



Category: Game Grumps, supermega, youtube - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Game Grumps - Freeform, Gay, M/M, MattxRyan, Ryatt - Freeform, Ryatt Smut, Ship, Smut, SuperMega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaniacsriseup/pseuds/shaniacsriseup
Summary: “I’m horny.”“I’m already in the car.”Matt texts Ryan, and Ryan is more than ready to comply.My first story on AO3! I like it, I guess.





	Two A.M.

It was way past time for anyone to be awake, and Ryan Magee was slumped over his desktop working on another video for the channel. As moonlight shined through the blinds and made it’s way into the room, Ryan was entranced by the blinding light that reflected off of his computer screen. Redbull cans and Starbucks cups littered the desk, and Ryan accepted that this was just like any other night for him. He knew damn well that he shouldn’t be up this late, but at this point, he had lost track of time. 

He was forcefully taken from his trance by a jolting sound, a text. He glanced down, 2:16 AM. Why was anyone except for himself awake at this time? Apparently, his best friend, Matt Watson, was the answer to that question. He didn’t even have to open the notification before knowing exactly what this was anout, and he was already saving whatever he had done on the video and exiting the program. As he opened the notification, all he could read was the words, “Please come over.” and a spark emitted in Ryan. He chugged whatever amount of his current redbull he had left, and was grabbing his keys, almost out the door by the time he replied. 

“I’m on my way.” 

Matt Watson knew that he had work in the morning, and honestly, knew that he should be long asleep at this point. But, did that stop him from calling on his so called ‘Friend-With-Benefits’ at this time? Of course not, he knew Ryan was awake, so why would that stop him from having a little fun? And as he saw Ryan reply, he took a quick second before rushing to his drawer to quickly change into a pair of white thigh highs and very form-fitting lacey panties. He wanted to dress up for Ryan, knew it would be a nice surprise for his top. 

It wasn’t 5 minutes before he could hear the doorknob jiggle, followed by light knocking on the front door. He tiptoed his way through the hallway and living room, unlocking the door. Ryan stood there, looking Matt up and down, a smirk forming on his face as he met the twink’s eyes. “Okay, Harryson and Jackson have been asleep for a while. You think we can be quiet, or do you just want to fuck in your car?” Matt giggled, he thought the absurdity of the question was funny enough, but Ryan just staring at him, all wide eyed, was even funnier. It was charming, really. The bear stepped inside, not wasting any as he layed a kiss on Matt’s neck. “Baby, I think the question you should be asking is do you think you can be quiet.” Matt let out a soft laugh to this, and led Ryan down the hall to his own room. 

And, after what seemed like an eternity, Matt had closed and locked his bedroom door, the two inside. He layed down on his own, roughly made bed, the older man following, climbing on top of him. Ryan kissed him hotly, biting down on the younger boys bottom lip. Matt was sloppily kissing back, more than ready to let Ryan do anything and everything to him. Ryan slipped his tongue into Matt’s mouth, licking his teeth and intertwining their tongues. With such short notice, he didn’t expect Ryan to be attacking him with this much force, this much intention. 

After few minutes, The older man started to bite and suck all over Matt’s neck and collarbone, leaving red, fresh love bites all over the younger. Matt breathed heavily, whining and humming softly. The twink knew he released a beast, and was ready to add fuel to the flame. He sat up, yanking his shirt off and throwing it down onto the floor somewhere, leaving him exposed under the dom. Ryan followed, leaving only their bare skin pressed against each other. Ryan wasn’t ready just yet to remove his sub’s panties, despite Matt’s whines. “R-Ryan, please...” Matt whimpered as Ryan trailed his hands down the sub’s body, slowly but surely inching closer to Matt’s cock. “That’s not my name, baby boy. You know that.” Ryan purred, lacing one of his fingers along the waistband of Matt’s panties, his hard cock visibly strained against the thin fabric. “D-daddy-mph-please...fuck me” 

Matt knew how desperate he sounded, but that wasn’t going to stop him. He just had to remember to keep quiet, even though every touch made Matt become even more hot and bothered. Ryan just chuckled, “Good boy.” and slipped off the twink’s panties slowly, almost too slow for Matt’s liking, as he continued to whine quietly. “Do you need to be prepped, baby, or were you playing with yourself before I got here?” Ryan teased, slowly inching one of his hands towards Matt’s lips. “Y-yes, daddy, I do.” Matt whined, hiding his dark blushing face under his own hands. Ryan pulled his hands off, exposing Matt’s dark pink face and baby blue eyes, growing lust forming in them. Ryan rested three of his fingers on Matt’s plump lips, to which he took into his mouth eagerly, swirling his tongue around the appedages. “You’re so needy tonight, angel.” Ryan purred, slowly pulling his fingers out of Matt’s mouth, a string of saliva connecting them. Ryan made no time in inserting one of his saliva-covered fingers inside the sub, making him moan softly. “Is this okay, princess?” Ryan inquired, as Matt being uncomfortable was the last thing on his personal agenda. After all, he cared about his baby. 

“Y-yes, please, m-more...” was all Matt could say before Ryan inserted the last two fingers inside of Matt, who took in a sharp inhale at the sudden feeling before melting into the dom’s touch. Matt slapped one of his hands over his mouth, and Ryan could hear muffled moans erupting from behind it as he moved and curled the fingers inside of Matt. After a while, Matt’s muffled moans only increasing in volume, Ryan slid his fingers out of Matt, leaving the younger boy feeling empty. 

Ryan slid down his own shorts and boxers, and lined himself up with Matt’s entrance, who moaned out as the bear thrusted into him slowly and carefully. He whined, “Daddy, please...” Ryan just chuckled. God, the way Ryan chuckled made Matt feel weak at the knees. “Use your words, pretty boy, tell me what you want.” As he said this, Ryan removed Matt’s hand from over his mouth, intertwining his fingers with the sub’s, and their intertwined hands rested on the sheets next to Matt. “R-Ryan, faster-please.” He pleaded, biting his lip to not let too much sound escape from his own dirty mouth. Ryan did as such, thrusting into Matt harder and faster than before. This made Matt’s moans only increase in volume. “Jesus, baby, do you want everyone in the complex to hear how much of a slut you are?” Ryan teased, thrusting into the smaller boy with more force as he said this. “I-I’m already c-close, Ry-“ 

And as he said this, Ryan only increased his pace. Matt continued to moan and whine, almost sure that he would wake up the Tuckers before long. Matt just continued to moan, with Ryan’s name thrown in every once in a while. “You close already, doll? You’re so desperate for me, aren’t you?” Ryan continued to tease Matt, thrusting hard into him everytime he tried to answer any of the top’s questions. “Ryan-please-aah!” Matt moaned out loud, before shooting hot spurts of cum out of himself, getting on both himself and Ryan. Ryan continued to fuck Matt, riding himself through his own orgasm, and not long after, he came inside of the twink. 

As he pulled out of him, Matt whined, suddenly feeling even emptier than before. Ryan, smiled, the two panting and breathing heavily, as he got up and cleaned down Matt with his own panties. To this, Matt scoffed, “Dude! Do you know how hard it is to get cum stains out of those?” Ryan just laughed, because obviously, he didn’t have an answer to that question. “By your face, I can tell you do, you kinky little slut.” These words shut Matt up quickly, the two sitting in silence, the only sounds being the soft pants coming out of the two of them. Ryan just leaned down and kissed Matt on the neck. “Do you mind if I just sleep here? I can leave early in the morning if you don’t want Harryson and Jackson to ask even more questions.” Matt just smiled, flipping the two over so that his head was now laying on the bear’s chest. “It’s okay, Ryan. Please don’t go.” was all he mumbled, and after a couple of small goodnights, the two drifted off to slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and they came way too fast for my liking, but this is my first story on here and I don’t think it’s too bad.


End file.
